


New Year's Eve

by funidontlikeyoueither



Category: New Girl (TV 2011)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Kissing, New Year's Eve, New Year's Eve Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:27:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28456818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/funidontlikeyoueither/pseuds/funidontlikeyoueither
Summary: Nick and Jess host a New Year's Eve party (post season 6)
Relationships: Jessica Day/Nick Miller
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16





	New Year's Eve

**Author's Note:**

  * For [softinnocence](https://archiveofourown.org/users/softinnocence/gifts).



> it's the creative title for me  
> forrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr amy mae (you finally told me your name <3) because you are probably the sweetest person i know (i don't know chris colfer irl yet so that doesn't count) and i love you so much and thank you for making my 2020 tolerable and i really hope you enjoy this, you are the best, love ya, sweetie!!! <3<3<3<3

“Monopoly.”

“Monopoly,” Nick repeated in an unintentional patronising tone. He had already found Jess’ idea to stay up all night to be bizarre when she had first suggested it, but now she wanted to play Monopoly to pass the time. It wasn’t as if Monopoly, in general, was a bad idea. But whenever the gang played the game, it was a guaranteed disaster. For 17 hours (yes, it took them 17 hours to get through one game), they were all rivals, destined to destroy each other.

“Yes, Monopoly is perfect!” Jess beamed. “If we start it at around 12 P.M, we can wrap it up for 9 P.M-”

“Okay, in what universe do we manage to play Monopoly within 9 hours?” Nick asked, cutting off his girlfriend.

“Well, I figured that if we do it as couples, it’ll be faster. Think about it: they’ll get infuriated with each other and will become bankrupt before we know it. But you and I will be smart; it’ll be a guaranteed win! Anyway, after Monopoly, we’ll make up and watch a movie. Then, we’ll get all the decorations out, have some pizza, and countdown to midnight.”

“You’ve really thought all of this through, huh,” Nick said.

“Yup! I have a Powerpoint presentation if you want to see-”

“Nope, I trust you.”

* * *

It was New Year’s Eve, and Nick and Jess had gathered everybody into the loft. Snacks were set up on the table, _Taylor Swift_ was blasting from the speakers, and Monopoly was set up on the floor. The teams were: Cece and Schmidt, Winston and Aly, and Nick and Jess.

“Okay, does anybody have anything to say before we start?” Jess asked.

“Just that,” Schmidt said, “as you all know, my wonderful wife, Cece, is pregnant-”

“Schmidt, don’t do this,” Cece said.

“ _Therefore_ , you must go easy on us, because there is nothing more important than the gift of life, and I am not afraid to sue.”

“You can’t do that,” Jess said.

“Watch me.”

“Okay, let’s start.” Nick grabbed the dice off of the board.

“Whoa, whoa, whoa, who said you guys get to go first?” Winston asked.

“Well, I just thought-”

“No,” Winston said. “Aly and I are obviously the better couple, so _we_ should start.”

Schmidt gasped. “My wife is _pregnant_!”

“God, how about this?” Aly said. “We’ll go in order as to who has been together the longest. So, Schmidt and Cece first, then me and Winston, _then_ Nick and Jess.”

They were 5 hours into the game. Schmidt and Cece had claimed almost all of the most profitable squares, however, were nearly in debt due to no one landing on them. Jess was somehow managing to hold Nick back, resulting in the couple having a fair bit of money left and quite a few properties. Almost every time that Aly rolled the dice, she landed herself and Winston in jail. And despite Winston always landing on a chance card, they never got a ‘Get Out Of Jail Free Card’.

“Well that’s it, we’re out,” Winston said, handing the rest of his money over to a very satisfied Nick. “Good luck, you guys,” he said to Jess and Cece.

“It’s just you and me, brother,” Schmidt said to Nick.

“Don’t call me brother.”

“Remember ‘Gave me cookie, got you cookie’? Well, all I’m going to give you now is _pain_!” Schmidt exclaimed and threw a handful of money at Nick.

Nick collected up the paper notes. “You know I’m keeping these, right?” 

“You can’t do that, that’s my money!”

“Well, you gave it to me, so it’s mine now-”

“No-”

“Schmidt,” Cece said, “let it go.”

“Fine,” Schmidt grumbled.

Cece groaned and stood up. “I need a break. Let’s eat.”

“We can’t eat yet!” Jess said. “We need to finish the game. We’re only halfway through and we need to finish by 9.”

Nick squeezed Jess’ hand. “It’s okay, Jess. We’ll be fine.”

Jess nodded her head and followed her friends to the dining table. They ate pizza and talked about what the future could hold for them: children, marriage, engagements, resolutions.

The second half of Monopoly dragged on for 5 1/2 more hours, putting the group behind schedule by an hour. Every time that it seemed like the game was going to end, the losing couple made a huge comeback. It eventually ended when Cece, unfortunately, landed them on a square which Nick owned, forcing her to hand over the last of her cash to Nick.

“We won!” Jess cheered, embracing her boyfriend.

Cece, Aly, and Winston clapped for their friends, while Schmidt just glared at them.

“You cheated!” he accused. “There is no way the dice did that naturally! You- You rigged it!”

“Schmidt, come on,” Jess said. “Don’t be a sore loser.”

He narrowed his eyes. “You’re on thin ice, Jessica.”

They sat down on the couch to watch a movie. After a few minutes of debating, they settled on _Dirty Dancing_ , but Jess frowned.

“We don’t have time to watch it if we want to be finished by midnight,” she said.

“So we’ll just finish it after midnight,” Schmidt said and shrugged.

“Okay.” Jess swallowed harshly. “I’m going to the bathroom. I’ll be right back. You can start the movie without me.”

Jess left the room and the gang started the movie.

“I can’t believe Jess is missing this,” Winston said.

“Her loss,” Schmidt replied.

“No, it’s _your_ loss, since you lost Monopoly,” Nick shot at Schmidt. 

“That’s it!” Schmidt yelled and tacked Nick.

They rolled around on the floor for a few minutes, none of the others bothering to stop them. Finally, Nick got off of Schmidt, panting.

“I’m going to go check on Jess,” he said and went to the bathroom. He knocked on the door. “Jess, can I come in?”

He thought he heard sniffling. “Sure.”

Nick opened the door and saw Jess, close to tears. He immediately hugged her. “What’s up?”

“It’s stupid,” she said.

“No, it’s not. Not if it’s bothering you.”

“It’s just…” she sighed, “I had this whole plan and it’s all falling apart and I know it shouldn’t bother me but… I just wanted to end this year with everything completed, you know? No unfinished business, so we could put everything behind us and just have a fresh start.”

Nick kissed the top of her head. “I’m sorry, Jess, but it’s okay. I don’t know about you, but I can’t think of a better way to start the year than with you in my lap, and the two of us watching _Dirty Dancing_ with our friends and Schmidt.”

“Yeah,” Jess said. “That sounds nice.”

They went back into the living room, and Jess settled herself in Nick’s lap. They watched _Dirty Dancing_ until the countdown to midnight began. They all grabbed their party poppers and began yelling, “5, 4, 3, 2, 1! Happy New Year!”

Nick embraced Jess and kissed her passionately. “Happy New Year, Jessica.”

“Happy New Year, Nick.”


End file.
